Calls between customers and agents of a contact center are often recorded. When the recording is done via a controller that is shared by multiple contact centers, and the recording is stored in a storage device that is also shared by multiple contact centers, safety is a concern. Also, for voice-over-IP calls between customers and agents that traverse a wide area network, it is desirable to minimize latency in the communication. Extra latency may be introduced, however, when call recordings are invoked.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and system for recording media for a contact center which provides for enhanced safety for call recordings, and minimizes latency when call recordings are invoked.